


The Accused

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Fighting, Custody Arrangements, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, Matter of Life and Death, Mystery, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Angela Lopez and her husband, Wesley Evers have it all. But it all comes crashing down when their baby boy, Timothy, is rushed to the hospital for a medical emergency and cocaine is discovered in his system. As Angela and Wesley are arrested on child abuse and drug charges, the team races against time to discover the truth and clear Angela and Wesley’s names before it’s too late.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Arrested

Detective Nyla Harper and her husband, U.S. Navy Chief Jase Billings, were hosting a cookout at their house. They had invited several of their colleagues...Officer Tim Bradford and his fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen, Officer Angela Lopez, and her husband, Wesley Evers, Nyla’s former rookie and now friend, Officer John Nolan, and a longtime friend of Jase’s, U.S. Navy Captain Dr. Logen Bailey. Nyla and Jase had been trying for weeks to set up John and Logen. Officer Grayson Wells, Lucy’s partner, wasn’t able to attend the cookout as he was working overtime. 

Angela came over to Nyla and smiled at her. “Mission accomplished, I’d say.” Nyla grinned at her. “Yeah, Nolan and Logen seemed to have really hit it off...Jase of course is trying to take all the credit.” Just then, Jase came up behind Nyla and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. “Of course I get all the credit, Detective; because it was MY idea.” Nyla rolled her eyes again. “I’m the one that convinced Nolan to agree with it.” Jase tickled her as she squealed. “Maybe so...after I told you about MY idea. But I’d say Angela is right. They definitely seemed to have hit it off.” Angela, Nyla, and Jase glanced over to where Logen and John were off in a corner, just the two of them. They’d been chatting for about thirty minutes now.

Just then, Tim and Lucy came over to join Nyla, Jase and Angela. “Great party. And looks like you hit a home run with Logen and Nolan.” They all glanced in their direction to see Logen laughing hysterically at something Nolan had just said.

Just then Wesley hurried over to Angela with a worried look on his face. “Hey babe...sorry to break this up but we have to go.” Angela frowned at him. “Why?” Wesley sighed as he looked at her. “I just got off the phone with Cheyenne. Timothy is being unusually fussy, has been for the last hour. She took his temp and he’s running a small fever. It’s probably nothing but he’s been screaming his head off for the last hour...it’s starting to freak Cheyenne out.” Cheyenne Bradford, Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, was babysitting for Angela and Wesley. Angela nodded. “If he’s been that fussy for that long, she was right to call us. We’d better go.” Angela and Wesley quickly said their goodbyes to everyone, and promised to let them know what was up with Timothy. 

Angela and Wesley arrived home about fifteen minutes later. They hurried inside to find an exhausted Cheyenne, almost passed out in the kitchen chair. She was cuddling Timothy who had cried himself to sleep. Angela wanted to cry when she saw Timothy; he was sweaty, his eyes were red and swollen, and his tear stained chubby cheeks were bright red too. Angela fought back tears. “He looks pitiful, and you look worn out Cheyenne. I’m so sorry...we never would have gone out tonight if we’d known he was sick.” Cheyenne gave them a worried look. “I’m not so sure he’s sick.”  
Wesley frowned at her. “What do you mean?” Cheyenne sighed as she tried to reposition herself without jostling Timothy. “He was totally fine all afternoon. It wasn’t until about twenty minutes after I fed him his bottle of formula for dinner that he wasn’t fine. His fever came out of nowhere, and he acted like he was in pain. He threw up most of his bottle, which seemed to make him feel better for a little while. But then he got weird...like he was super anxious and nervous. I hated to call you guys, but it scared me.” 

Angela smiled at her, trying to calm Cheyenne down. “No, it’s ok, you did the right thing. I should have told you that was a new formula we just started him on. He’s done well on it so far, but maybe there’s something in it that’s messing with him.” Angela walked to Cheyenne. “Here, I’ll take him.” Angela then looked at Wesley. “Babe, will you pay her? I’m going to go check his temp.” Wesley nodded as he pulled out his wallet and paid Cheyenne for babysitting Timothy. Cheyenne took the money and sighed. “Will you let me know how he’s doing?” Wesley smiled and nodded at her. “We definitely will keep you updated Chey, I promise. Thanks again. Call us when you get back to school so we know you’re ok.” Cheyenne smiled and nodded. “I will.” Wesley walked Cheyenne to her car. He watched her drive away before going back inside.

Around midnight, Angela woke up to the sound of Timothy screaming. She groaned as Wesley sighed. “I’ll go.” Angela yawned and shook her head. “No babe, you’ve got court in the morning. I’ll go.” Angela got out of bed and trudged out of their bedroom, down the hall, and into Timothy’s room. She could smell the vomit as soon as she walked into the room. “Ugghh.” Angela turned on the soft lamp by his crib...and gasped as she looked into the crib. “Oh My God...Wesley! Wesley!” Angela was yelling for him as she felt the panic rising; Timothy had thrown up all over his crib, and this time there was blood...a lot of it.

Wesley rushed into the room and snapped on the overhead light. “Babe? What is it? What’s wrong?” Angela had gently lifted a screaming Timothy out of his crib. “Oh God, Wes...there’s blood and vomit all over his crib and he’s burning up. We have to go to the hospital, right now!” Wesley nodded and rushed out of the room to get dressed. Angela had managed to calm Timothy down a little bit by getting a cold washcloth and bathing his face with it. Wesley came back into the room and quickly took Timothy from Angela. “Go get dressed, we’ll meet you in the car.” Angela hurried to her bedroom as Wesley rushed downstairs with Timothy. Five minutes later they were on their way to the hospital.

Four hours later Angela and Wesley were in a hospital room. Timothy had been taken for tests, and he still wasn’t back yet. Angela was beside herself, as was Wesley. Angela had called Tim and he and Lucy had rushed to the hospital. They were waiting with Angela and Wesley for word on Timothy. When the door to the hospital room finally opened, Angela and Wesley sighed with relief...but their relief was short lived and the shit was about to hit the fan. 

Detective Ash Reno stood outside the hospital room door, and squared his shoulders. He hated what he and his partner, Detective Anna Foster were about to do. He looked at Anna. “You ready for this?” Anna nodded; she looked at her partner. “This really sucks, Ash.” Ash nodded at her. “Yeah, it does. I still don’t think this is the way to handle it.” Anna rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s the way I’m handling it.” 

Angela and Wesley frowned as Detectives Ash Reno and Anna Foster walked into their hospital room. Tim and Lucy flanked Wesley and Angela. Detective Foster sighed as she looked at Angela and Wesley. “Officer Angela Lopez, Mr. Wesley Evers, you are both under arrest for child abuse, child endangerment, and drug trafficking. You each have the right to remain silent...” As Anna read Angela and Wesley their rights, Tim was whipping out his cell phone. Anna glared at him as Tim rolled his eyes. Monica answered on the first ring. “Tim? Is everything alright?” Tim sighed into the phone. “No. You and Wade need to meet me and Lucy at Mid Wilshire, right now.” Tim watched as a furious Wesley and a distraught Angela were led away in handcuffs. Tim heard mumbling and shuffling in the background and Monica’s voice through the phone. “Ok...what’s up?” Tim closed his eyes and sighed. “Lopez and her husband were just arrested on child abuse and drug charges, and their baby is in the hospital. He’s very sick.” As Tim was talking to Monica, Lucy had called Grayson. She was scared Cheyenne might somehow be in trouble. She filled Grayson in on everything and he quickly headed to Cheyenne’s college to get her. 

Monica sighed into the phone. “I know they didn’t do this Tim. I’m on it. We’re headed to Mid Wilshire. See you soon.” Tim disconnected the call as he looked at Wesley. “Is there anyone you want me to call?” Wesley firmly nodded. “Yeah. Attorney Noah Reno. He’s my best friend from law school and he’s here in L.A.” Tim nodded as he glanced at Ash, who was beginning to lead Wesley out of the room. “Any relation to the attorney?” Ash nodded once. “Yep. He’s my brother.” Tim took a deep breath as he watched one of his best friends and her husband led out of the room in handcuffs. This was going to escalate rather quickly.

Cheyenne was anxiously waiting for Grayson. He hadn’t told her any details, just to be ready when he got there. She heard him pounding on the door and jerked it open. Grayson looked at her grimly. “We’re out of here. You’re staying with me the next few days.” Cheyenne looked at him fearfully. “Why?” He quickly ushered Cheyenne out of her dorm, his head on a swivel. Monica had worked her FBI magic and had already found out what was going on. She’d relayed the info to Tim, who had texted it to Grayson. 

Grayson quickly climbed into his truck as did Cheyenne. Cheyenne looked at him. “Gray...what is going on? You’re scaring me.” Grayson glanced around quickly. “Remember when you texted me earlier and told me Timothy was sick?” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson continued. “Well, it’s worse than that. Lopez and her husband took him to the ER tonight...his fever spiked and he puked up blood. They ran some tests on him. He tested positive for cocaine.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide. “WHAT? That’s impossible!” Grayson held up his hand to quiet Cheyenne. “It gets worse. Lopez and her husband were just arrested on child abuse and drug charges. And my guess is, since Timothy was in your care for several hours before he got sick, the cops will be looking for you too.” 

Cheyenne’s eyes blazed with fury...and fear. “You can’t possibly think I had anything to do with this!” Grayson took Cheyenne’s face in his hands as she became hysterical. “Get real Chey...of course I know you didn’t do this. But someone did...and right now it looks like they’re trying to set up you, or Lopez and her husband for this. That’s why I’m here.”  
Cheyenne looked at him tenderly then. “You have my back...as usual.” He nodded firmly at her. “Always. Now let’s get the hell out of here. Get in the back and lie down.” Grayson pulled out of the parking lot and shortly after, left the campus. Twenty minutes later, Detective Ash Reno sighed as Detective Anna Foster leaned against the wall in Cheyenne’s dorm building. Ash had just finished talking to Cheyenne’s roommate. Anna looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Well?” Ash rolled his eyes. “We just missed her, according to her roommate, she left with some guy. Roomie didn’t see who.” Anna glared at him. “Chen tipped her off.” Ash sighed and nodded. “That would be my guess. I told you not to play it this way. The way you went after Lopez and Evers probably made Chen think you’re we’re going after Cheyenne that way too.” Anna rolled her eyes. “Someone gave that baby cocaine, Ash, or did you forget that?” Ash rolled his eyes. “Yeah, someone did. But remember what I told you...things are not always as they appear.” Anna sighed as she and Ash left Cheyenne’s dorm.


	2. Interrogated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Wesley are questioned by their attorney Noah Reno. Noah and Detective Anna Foster immediately clash. And the case takes a horrifying turn and becomes a federal investigation when three more babies are admitted to hospitals with cocaine overdoses.

Sgt. Grey stormed into Mid Wilshire. Heads were about to roll. No one messed with his officers on his watch. Monica had to run just to keep up with him. She glanced uneasily at him. “Wade, you don’t know the circumstances, and Detective Foster is new here.” The muscle in his jaw twitched as he ran up two flights of stairs. “I know.” But tempers were running high at Mid Wilshire and Monica knew it was only a matter of time before someone’s temper blew.

Anna and Ash glanced up as Sgt. Grey stormed into their office. “You two better have a damn good reason why you arrested one of my best officers, and her husband, and you better have absolute irrefutable evidence or I’ll have both of your badges before the sun comes up!” Ash started to speak but Anna beat him to it. “What we have is a five month old baby fighting for his life because someone gave him cocaine. A lot of it. You know how this works Sgt. Grey...you always look at the inner circle first. My job is to protect that baby, regardless of who his parents are.”

Anna’s argument had taken the wind out of Sgt. Grey’s sails...and so had the news she’d given him. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Is he going to make it?” Anna’s shoulders slumped. “Unknown at this time. I was just about to question...” 

Anna lost her voice as the most beautiful man she’d ever seen strolled into the office. Attorney Noah Reno, who was 6’2, built, with hazel eyes and light brown hair glanced around the office. He zeroed in on Ash. “Hey little bro.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Only by 7 minutes.” Noah and Ash were fraternal twins. Noah glanced at Anna before looking back at Ash. Sgt. Grey frowned at him. “Can we help you sir?” Noah turned at the sound of Sgt. Grey’s voice. “I’m Noah Reno. I’m the attorney for Officer Lopez and Mr. Evers...and that guy over there is my twin brother.” He slightly smiled at Ash who smiled before he rolled his eyes. Noah looked at the relief evident on Sgt. Grey’s face. He gave a slight nod as Anna squared her shoulders. Noah looked around frowning. “Where are my clients?” Anna walked up to him...she was shorter than the average woman and Noah towered over her. “We were just about to question our suspects.” Noah gave her the smile he reserved for clients he didn’t like. “No one is talking to my clients until after I do.” Anna glared at him as Noah smiled smugly at her. Ash cleared his throat. “That’s round 1 folks. C’mon, Noah. I’ll take you to your clients.”

Noah entered the interrogation room as Wesley sprang out of his chair. “Noah, Thank God. They won’t tell us a damn thing! What the hell is going on? What’s happening with Timothy?” Noah sighed as he looked at Wesley who looked like a wreck. Angela was seated next to him and looked destroyed. She tearfully looked at Noah. “What’s happening with my baby...I need to see my son.” Angela sobbed as Wesley wrapped his arms around her. He looked at Noah pleadingly. Noah sighed and nodded. “Ok...here’s the deal and it royally sucks. Timothy tested positive for cocaine...they ran the test three times. He’s in critical condition right now.” Wesley and Angela looked stunned. “That can’t be!” Noah grimly nodded. “Unfortunately it’s true. Now for the rest of the bad news...” Angela steeled herself, as did Wesley. “Timothy has been removed from your custody pending a hearing.” 

Wesley jumped out of his seat. “My son is not going into foster care!” Noah raised a hand. “No, he’s not. I contacted a social worker friend of mine who owes me a favor. Timothy will be in the temporary custody of Rowan McElroy and her husband Greg Parker.” Angela sighed with relief as Wesley looked confused. Angela grasped Wesley’s hand as she explained things to him. “Greg was Tim’s T.O. And Rowan is a legend around here. They’re like the Tim and Lucy of the LAPD of the 1980’s. They’re really good people. I bet Tim called them.” Wesley nodded, fighting back the tears. At least he knew that good people would be caring for his son if he and Angela couldn’t. Noah nodded at Angela. “Tim did indeed call them. Right after he called me.” Wesley looked at Noah grimly. “Now what?” Noah leaned back in his chair. “Now you tell me everything, I mean everything, that you did, said, ate,drank, even breathed over the last 24 hours. Where did you go, who saw you, who talked to you, do not leave anything out. Because somehow Timothy got cocaine into his system and right now, they’re looking at you two for that.”

Angela and Wesley took a breath after they told Noah their story. Noah looked at them. “I don’t care how responsible or trustworthy she is. We need to question your babysitter. Even if she’s not the one responsible, she may know something. She may know something she doesn’t even realize she knows.” Angela and Wesley were still reluctant to drag Cheyenne into this...until Noah uttered his next words. “She might be the only thing that keeps you out of prison and helps you get your son back.” Wesley and Angela nodded and gave Noah Cheyenne’s contact information. 

Outside of the interrogation room, Tim was vehemently shaking his head no. “No one is questioning my daughter! She didn’t do this! She loves Timothy!” Anna glared at him. “That baby was in the care of your daughter for several hours yesterday! I have every right to question her in this investigation!” 

Tim was arguing with Anna, and Lucy was too. Noah had stepped out of the interrogation room and was arguing with his brother and Sgt. Grey. Monica rolled her eyes and walked away so she could hear her phone call better. Monica swore as her call ended...just as everyone’s voices were getting louder and louder. Monica went back over to them and put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. “Alright that’s it!” Monica roared at the top of her lungs, surprising everyone enough that everyone got quiet. 

Monica glared at everyone. “This just became a federal investigation.” Ash rolled his eyes as Anna gaped at her. “Bullshit! You’re not taking my case away from me!” Monica calmly looked at her. “Another baby, this one in San Francisco, was just admitted into the ER; also from a cocaine overdose. And what you don’t know is that two other babies, one in San Diego, and one in Sacramento, were also admitted to ER’s last week with cocaine overdoses.” 

Everyone grimly looked around at each other as Noah looked at Ash. “I want my clients released, now.” Ash was about to say something when Anna piped up. “Forget it.” Noah turned to her and smiled smugly at her. “Unless I heard incorrectly, this is no longer your case, Detective Foster.” Monica rolled her eyes at the two of them. “Detectives Foster and Reno will be working the case with me. And no, for now, your clients are staying right here.” 

Monica took charge as everyone turned their glares on her. Noah stalked up to her. “Give me one good reason why?” Monica nodded at him. “Alright. I don’t think your clients are guilty of anything, Mr. Reno, but I do need to question them. Somehow, someway, their baby boy was given cocaine, and it happened sometime earlier this evening. I need to talk to them.” Noah looked at Monica thoughtfully. “Do you have a theory on how it happened?” Monica briskly nodded. “Yes, I do, and no, I’m not sharing it at this time.” 

Dismissing Noah, Monica turned her back on him and looked at Tim. He raised his eyebrows and started shaking his head. “No, Rabbit.” Monica walked to Tim and took his hand. “I need to talk to Cheyenne, Tim. It’s really important, and it’s going to be really bad, so I want you in the room with her.” Monica leaned to Tim and whispered her theory to Tim, and only Tim. Tim hung his head. “Christ, Rabbit. That’s going to tear her apart.” Monica sadly nodded. “I know. That’s why you need to be there...you too Lucy.” Lucy quickly fished out her cell phone and called Grayson. He agreed to being Cheyenne in immediately.

An hour later, Monica, Anna, Ash, Noah, Tim, Lucy, Cheyenne, Wesley, and Angela were in the break room. Angela looked strung out. “Please Monica, tell me what’s going on. I need to be with my baby!” Angela wailed as Wesley wrapped her in his arms. He whispered to her as he tried to soothe her. “Hang on babe, just hang on. We’re going to get through this.” Wesley held onto Angela tightly as she quietly sobbed in his arms.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Wesley are further questioned by Monica. Monica shares her theory about what exactly happened to Timothy. And more of Detective Anna Foster’s tragic past comes to light as Ash shares with Monica the very first case Anna worked as a detective...and why that case will haunt her forever.

Monica looked around the break room. “I thought this would be a more relaxed setting than the interrogation rooms. Cheyenne, I’m going to start with you first, ok?” Cheyenne fearfully nodded. “Ok.” Monica looked at her intently. “Now, Chey. When you were taking care of Timothy earlier this evening, how was he, physically, when you got there? Was he already being cranky or acting like he didn’t feel well?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No, he was fine. Wesley was on the floor playing peek a boo with him and Timothy was giggling when I got there.” Monica nodded her head as she watched Cheyenne. “When did he start acting sick and cranky?” Cheyenne looked around the table and Tim grasped her hand. “It’s ok, sweetheart.” Cheyenne fought back the tears. “He started acting really sick after I fed him a bottle of formula. Wesley and Angela had been gone for two hours I think? It was time to feed him dinner and i gave him a bottle of premade formula.” Monica nodded as she glanced at Angela. “Is he eating baby food yet?” Angela shuddered as she answered. “Sort of. We’re in the process of introducing him to baby food, but he’s really picky with it and still prefers formula. I told Cheyenne not to worry about feeding him any baby food tonight.”

Cheyenne, who was wise beyond her years started sobbing. Lucy frowned at her. “Chey? What is it?” Cheyenne tearfully looked at Wesley and Angela. “I did this to him didn’t I? It’s my fault. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” Cheyenne wailed into Tim’s arms as Noah frowned at her. He looked at Wesley who firmly shook his head. “There’s no way Cheyenne did this, at least not intentionally.” But he looked at Monica’s crestfallen expression and knew a bomb was coming.

Monica sighed. “Cheyenne, I have to ask...did anyone come over to Wesley and Angela’s house while you were there with Timothy?” Cheyenne wiped her eyes as she looked at Monica. “No. No one came over.” 

Noah wasn’t quite convinced. “They have nanny cams, which I can and will check.” Tim glared at him as Cheyenne squeezed Tim’s hand. “Go ahead and check. No one came over.” Monica looked at Noah. “Go ahead and check, it will be one more feather in your cap for clearing your clients, which I expect to happen by morning.” 

Ash cleared his throat. “Special Agent Reynolds, you said you wanted Anna and I on this case with you. Well, I’m not going to be your errand boy. Start sharing info or I’m out.” Anna raised her hand. “Count me in on that.” Monica rolled her eyes, and rolled right over Ash and Anna. “Chey, I have one more question. You said you gave Timothy a bottle of pre made formula.” Cheyenne nodded as Monica continued with her question. “Was it a liquid formula? Or was it the powdered kind that you have to mix with water?” Cheyenne tearfully looked at her. “It was the powdered kind, that you have to mix with water.” Monica nodded, satisfied with Cheyenne’s answers.

Ash looked at Monica again. “Well?” Monica stood up and went to lock the break room doors. She poured herself a cup of coffee that was several hours old. She guzzled it, ignoring the bitter taste. Then she went back to the table.

“This doesn’t leave this room. The El Chacon drug cartel has gotten creative with their operation. They’re smuggling in powdered coke disguised as baby formula. It’s working well for them too.” Everyone swore as Cheyenne went deathly pale. Monica got up and got her a bottle of water. “Drink.” She shoved the bottle of water into Cheyenne’s hands. Monica sighed as she sat back down. “About a month ago, part of a shipment of this crap was stolen from a warehouse before it could be separated and sold. We’re trying to track down the stolen containers.” 

Cheyenne sipped her water as she tearfully looked at Monica. “And you think that’s what I gave Timothy? I actually gave him freaking cocaine?” Monica looked at her apologetically. “Yes, Cheyenne I think that’s what happened. But I know, we all know, it was an accident. You had no way of knowing that’s what it was.” Cheyenne looked horrified and began shaking violently.

Angela got up then and rushed to Cheyenne as did Wesley. They pulled her into a hard hug between them. “We don’t blame you Cheyenne, at all. We know it was an accident. And the minute you realized something was wrong with Timothy, you called us. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Angela took Cheyenne’s tearstained face in her hands. “This is not your fault honey, you hear me? This is absolutely not your fault.” Cheyenne tearfully nodded as Angela pulled her into a hard hug. Tim mouthed the words “thank you” to Angela, who nodded.

Noah stood up and stretched. “Are my clients free to go?” Monica shook her head. “Not yet.” Wesley rolled his eyes at her. “You’ve got to be kidding me. What more do you need to prove that we didn’t give our son freaking coke?” Noah smugly looked at Monica. “Better make it another good one, Agent Reynolds.” Monica sent a smug look of her own in Noah’s direction. “No problem. Mr. Evers, your son, along with three other babies, are currently fighting for their lives because some douche canoe is using baby formula to hide his goddamn drugs. Unfortunately, someone stole some of that shit. Now, wouldn’t you like to find out who stole it? Because whoever it is came dangerously close to letting you, your wife, and a seventeen year old take the fall for it.” Noah looked at Wesley and gave him a subtle nod before looking back at Monica. “What do you need?” Monica sighed as she looked at Angela. “I need to ask Officer Lopez some questions.” Noah simply nodded. “Fire away. I’ll let you know if you’re out of line.”  
Monica nodded as she looked at Angela.

“Ok, Angela. Talk to me about this formula. Do you always use this brand?” Angela wearily shook her head. “We’d just started using it. Timothy has a delicate stomach. His pediatrician recommended it.” Monica nodded as Angela looked dully at her. “Is it prescription? Or over the counter?” Angela rubbed her tired eyes. “It’s over the counter.” Monica sat back in her chair, letting everything marinate. 

Anna spoke up. “Officer Lopez, which store did you buy the formula from?” Angela glanced at her. “I didn’t buy it from a store. I bought it from a Facebook group I belong to.” Monica, Ash, Anna, and Noah all looked sharply at her. Monica leaned forward. “Tell me more about this group.” Angela sighed and nodded. “There’s a bunch of new mommies in my neighborhood; we all know each other. We share advice, pool our resources together, that kind of thing. Sometimes we get together for like one big play date.” Monica nodded as she made notes. “Is it strictly just the women in the neighborhood you live in?” Angela nodded. “There’s no one in the group I don’t know. It’s only for the mommies who live on my street.” Monica looked at Noah before looking back at Angela. “How big is the group?” Angela made herself concentrate. She was so tired and so worried about Timothy and felt so lost. Wesley rubbed his wife’s shoulder. “Ang?” Angela shook her head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. “Sorry. There’s seven of us in the group.” Monica nodded as she shoved a pad and pen in front of Angela. “I need the names and contact info for everyone in that group.” Angela sighed and nodded as she began writing.

Noah stood up and crossed his arms. “That really ought to be more than enough, Special Agent Reynolds.” Monica nodded in agreement. “It is. Your clients are free to go. I’ll get the paperwork going to have Timothy returned to their custody, and the charges will be dropped.” Anna shook her head as she followed Monica out of the break room. “You’re just letting them leave?” Monica turned around and looked at Anna. “Yes, Detective Foster, I am. Let me give you a tip. If you ever go after a cop for a crime, especially a well respected one, you better have damn convincing evidence to back yourself up on, which you are sorely lacking here.” Anna fumed as Monica tilted her head. “Now, were you right to question Wesley and Angela and Cheyenne? Absolutely. You were right when you said in a crime like this, you have to start with the inner circle first. But you didn’t need to arrest them to question them. That was a little much, don’t you think?” Anna glanced away uneasily. Monica knew that look...she had that look herself on some cases. “This is personal for you, isn’t it?” Anna simply glared at her as Monica sighed. “Want to tell me about it?” Anna firmly shook her head. “No. We have a case to work.” Anna walked off with her shoulders slumped. Monica watched her go as Anna’s partner, Ash came to stand to next to Monica. Ash sighed as he glanced at her. “Don’t be too hard on Anna...please. We all have that one case...” Monica turned to look at him. “Tell me.” Ash rolled his eyes. But he knew he had to repair some of the bridges Anna was dangerously close to burning. “It was her very first case as a detective; a case of severe child abuse. The kid was 2 years old and the daughter of two cops.” Monica frowned at him. “What happened?” Ash looked at her. “Anna uncovered evidence that the mother, a cop, and the father, also a cop, were severely abusing their little girl...though the father was the primary abuser. But her partner back then, a chauvinistic old prick, was buddies with the father. He refused to back Anna up on any of the evidence and instead tried to cover it up.” Monica swore. “Do I want to know how it ended?” Ash shook his head. “Nope. But I’ll tell you anyway. It ended with Anna catching three bullets as her own partner tried to murder her to cover the whole thing up.” Monica closed her eyes. “And the little girl?” Ash looked at her dully. “Dead. The father and mother were cleared on the child abuse charges, thanks to Anna’s shitty partner...the little girl sent home. Her father beat her to death the night they got her back...because she spilled her milk at dinner. Mom called the cops, Anna and her partner showed up, and Anna was the one who wound up getting shot three times. The mother, father, and Anna’s former partner are all in prison now. The kid’s name was Kelsey...Kelsey Sims-Bailey. Anna has never forgiven herself for that case and probably never will.” Ash looked at Monica. “Would you have played it differently?” Monica sighed and nodded. “I probably wouldn’t have arrested Officer Lopez and her husband.” Ash crossed his arms. “Ok...what about the baby?” Monica looked at him evenly. “I’d have removed him from their custody, pending a full investigation.” Ash nodded in satisfaction as he looked in the direction Anna had walked off in.

Monica frowned at Ash. “Do you think she can handle this case?” Ash nodded firmly. “Yeah, I do.” Monica sighed...she’d have to trust his judgement. “Ok. Then let’s get to work.”


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Wesley are reunited with their son, but not all is as well as it seems. The missing containers of baby formula mixed with cocaine are found in Angela and Wesley’s garage. Is someone setting them up? Or is something else at play here?

Retired Detective Rowan McElroy sat in the NICU at Cedars-Sinai. She gently rocked baby Timothy Evers, with his head laying gently against the skin of her chest. She was what was known as a ‘kangaroo volunteer.’ She was also Timothy’s foster parent along with her husband, Greg. Greg had left to get them some lunch. Rowan sang a lullaby to Timothy...the same one she used to sing to her own children when they were babies. 

“La la lu  
La la lu  
Oh, my little star sweeper  
I'll sweep the stardust for you

La la lu  
La la lu  
Little soft fluffy sleeper  
Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu  
La la lu  
Little wandering angel  
Fold up your wings, close your eyes

La la lu  
La la lu  
And may love be your keeper  
La la lu  
La la lu  
La la lu”

Angela and Wesley stood outside the the nursery watching Rowan sing to their son as she smiled at him. Angela held a hand to her mouth as Wesley fought back tears. Monica was with them. “You can go in as soon as the court order comes through.” Angela couldn’t take her eyes off her son. “Is he going to be ok?” Monica smiled and nodded. “They were able to flush all the cocaine out of his system. Rowan and her husband stayed right by his side all night. Rowan was like a mama bear...I think she misses being a cop. She actually asked each nurse and doctor for their ID’s before she’d let them near Timothy. And the kangaroo therapy she’s doing with him right now helped stabilize his vitals.” Wesley shook his head and smiled as Angela tilted her head into his shoulder. They were both exhausted but finally felt a sense of peace now that they were finally laying eyes on their son. They smiled as they watched Rowan sing to their son. Angela looked at Monica. “Is there anything she can’t do?” Monica laughed and nodded. “Yep. Never, ever let her cook for you...you’ll wind up in the ER.” Angela and Wesley laughed at that.

Just then, Rowan glanced up and smiled and waved. Monica’s phone rang and she quickly answered it. She smiled as she hung up. She looked at Angela and Wesley. “The court order just came through. You both have all of your parental rights restored and have full custody of your son. You can go in.” Angela and Wesley embraced as they both wept.

Rowan smiled as they came into the nursery. “Open your eyes sweet boy. Mommy and daddy are here.” Angela looked anxious as Rowan gently smiled at her. “Talk to him...let him hear your voice. He’ll recognize his mommy and daddy.” 

Angela nodded as she crouched in front of the rocking chair. “Timothy? It’s mommy. Can you hear me baby?” Timothy let out a soft sigh but to Angela’s disappointment he didn’t open his eyes. Rowan nodded encouragingly at her. “Keep going...he’s a heavy sleeper.” Angela glanced at her and nodded; she tried again. “Timothy? Mommy’s here. I’m right here baby...so is daddy. We love you so much.” Wesley frowned anxiously as did Angela but slowly Timothy opened his eyes. Wesley laughed through his tears. “Hey little man; It’s daddy. We missed you, dude.” Timothy latched on to the familiar voices and started looking around. Angela reached out and stroked his cheek. “We’re right here baby, we’re right here. Mommy and daddy are right here with you.” 

Suddenly a big smile spread across Timothy’s face and he slowly lifted his head looking around. Angela gasped and smiled as she cried. Rowan laughed as she gently turned Timothy around. “There he is! He just takes a minute or two to wake up.” Timothy smiled and cooed for his parents. Rowan shooed Angela back. “Let’s trade places. You sit in this chair...” Angela and Rowan traded places and as Angela sat in the rocking chair Rowan gently placed Timothy in her arms. Rowan smiled as Timothy and Angela latched onto each other’s gazes. “There we go! You’re happy to see your mommy again, huh big guy?” Rowan stepped back as Wesley crouched in front of the rocking chair. He gently kissed Timothy’s head as Angela smiled at him. Rowan and Monica teared up as Wesley and Angela were finally reunited with their son. Rowan smiled at the young family. “Ahhhh...that’s nice.” Monica nodded on agreement. “That right there is why I do this job.” Monica pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of Wesley, Angela, and Timothy; she texted the picture to Tim with the good news that Timothy was going to make it. 

Rowan glanced towards the window of the nursery; she muttered under her breath. Monica quickly looked up and violently swore. She looked at Rowan. “Stay in here with them.” Rowan quickly nodded as Monica hurried out of the nursery. She saw the troubled looks Anna, Ash, and Noah were giving her. “What’s up?” Ash sighed as Anna looked away uneasily; Noah was frowning. Monica crosses her arms, impatiently. “One of you better speak up, right now.” Ash looked at the other two and sighed. “We found the missing containers of baby formula.” Monica studied him thoughtfully. “All of them?” Ash nodded, his shoulders slumped. “Yep, all of them.” Monica steeled herself...she knew what was coming, as Ash finished telling her. “We found them in the garage at the house that belongs to Officer Lopez and Mr. Evers.” Monica started to say something but Anna held up her hand. “Relax, Agent Reynolds. We know they didn’t do this. They’ve been in our custody for almost the past 24 hours. When Officer Lopez and Mr. Evers were arrested, we searched their house and property shortly after...the missing containers weren’t there at the time we searched.”

Monica nodded and looked grimly back into the nursery. “Someone is either trying to set them up, or was looking for a quick place to hide their loot.” Anna nodded in agreement with her. “But who? And why?” Monica wearily sighed. “It’s someone from the Facebook group Angela told us about; it has to be. Start rounding the group up. We’re not letting a good cop and her husband go down for something they didn’t do; not on my watch. Let’s move, people. Failure is not an option!”


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica, Anna, and Ash begin questioning the members of the Facebook group that Angela got the baby formula mixed with cocaine from. Monica finds one of the major players who are setting up Angela and Wesley to take the fall, and she hatches a plan to catch them.

Maria Sanchez sat in the office with Detective Reno. Avery Harper sat next to her. They both looked around anxiously, though Avery was definitely the calmer one of the two. She was much quieter, and much more reserved than Maria was. Monica studied them both as she stood outside of the office, sipping her third cup of coffee. This time her coffee was drowned in cream and sugar and she could feel the caffeine and sugar exploding in her veins.

She sipped her coffee and pointed to Avery. “Give me the quiet one. You and Detective Reno take the other one, ok Detective Foster?” Anna nodded her head. “You got it. I’ll set you up in interrogation room one.” Monica nodded as she walked away. She finished the small bag of cheese crackers that would be her lunch and went to Sgt. Grey’s office. She walked in and closed the door. He looked up from his desk and smiled at her. “What’s up, soon to be Mrs. Grey?” Monica walked over to him and kissed him deeply. “Lots of good things...Timothy’s going to be ok, and Angela and Wesley got their parental rights restored this morning. They’re at the hospital with him now.” Sgt. Grey closed his eyes in relief. “That is extremely good news. So...now what?” Monica smiled at him as she sat down in his lap. “Now the games begin.” Sgt. Grey smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed as he felt her melt into him. “Have you even been to sleep yet?” Monica shook her head. “No...so I’m going to sleep now for twenty minutes while I make my suspect sweat a little.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he felt Monica almost instantly doze off. The games were indeed about to begin.

Twenty five minutes later, refreshed and energized, Monica strolled into interrogation room 1. “Hello, Ms. Harper, sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Special Agent Monica Reynolds, I’m with the FBI.” Monica watched as Avery carefully schooled her features...strike 1.

Avery looked at Monica. “You’re with the FBI? Am I under arrest or something?” Monica gave Avery a look of fake shock. “For heaven’s sake...they didn’t tell you?” Avery slightly relaxed her shoulders and didn’t quite hide her smug smile...strike 2. “No, I’m afraid they didn’t tell me anything.” Monica pretended to huff in frustration. “Well, I’m sorry about that. I’m investigating hacked Facebook groups that specifically target neighbors that belong to a neighborhood Facebook page.” Avery almost did a double take, and couldn’t hide the shock on her face; strike 3, you’re out! Monica already knew just from Avery’s body language she was somehow involved. 

Monica heard the words racing through her head. She looked at Avery. “I understand you and several others belong to a neighborhood Facebook page, is that correct?” Avery nodded her head. “It’s actually not the entire neighborhood. It’s more for the mommies that all live in the neighborhood.” Monica studied her thoughtfully. “I see. And what exactly do you ladies do? I mean, what’s the purpose of the page?” Avery plastered a fake smile on her face. “It’s basically like a support group. We babysit each other’s children, share resources, give each other advice, that kind of thing.” Monica nodded her head. “And you all know each other, outside of Facebook, correct?” Avery quickly nodded her head. “Oh yes. The only time someone is added to the group is if they move into the neighborhood and then one of us will host a welcome to the neighborhood party or lunch.” Monica tilted her head to the side. “Have you noticed anything suspicious in the neighborhood or the Facebook group lately?” Avery’s face fell, just for a second, before her smile returned. “Such as?” Monica shrugged her shoulders. “Well...like has anyone that you don’t know posted in the group or sent out any weird messages or maybe you’ve seen people in the neighborhood that shouldn’t be there?” Avery firmly shook her head. “No...nothing like that.” Monica sighed and nodded. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. That said, please be extra alert. These neighborhood Facebook groups are being hacked for lots of different reasons...sometimes it’s something as innocent as a kid playing a prank, but other times it’s something far more sinister. Neighbors are being targeted for burglaries, home invasions...even drug deals.” Monica was watching Avery like a hawk now as Avery pretended to be shocked. “Drug deals? Are you serious?” Monica gravely nodded her head. “Oh yes...it’s a new trend we’re seeing. Law enforcement is closing in on the usual locations for drug deals pretty easily these days. So the new thing is for major drug deals to go down in suburban neighborhoods. A hacker will weasel their way into your Facebook group, learn everyone’s schedules and routines, etc. One day you’re at work, and while no one is home, the drug deal goes down at your house. A suburban neighborhood is the last place law enforcement would think to look for a major drug deal to go down.” Avery simply nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Well, I appreciate the warning. Is there anything else?” Monica smiled and shook her head. “No, not right now.” Not yet anyway. Monica smiled at Avery. “Thank you for coming in Ms. Harper. You’re free to go.” Avery nodded as she left the room. Monica sighed as she watched Avery leave...showtime.

Monica met up with Ash and Anna in their office. Ash frowned at Monica. “We didn’t get anything out of Maria Sanchez.” Anna sighed as she looked at Monica. “Ms. Sanchez was very worried about Officer Lopez, her husband and the baby. I think her concern was genuine. She asked about them several times, especially the baby. I guess she found out through the media because we certainly didn’t tell her what’s going on. We really didn’t have to ask her many questions...she did most of the talking.” Monica smiled at them. “Excellent.” Anna and Ash glanced at each other, confused, as they looked back at Monica; Ash crossed his arms. “Umm...it is?” Monica quickly nodded her head. “Yep. Because now we know who the culprit is. Ms. Harper only answered the questions I asked; she didn’t give up even one extra morsel of info. And she never even once asked about Officer Lopez or her family. Pretty strange for such a genuinely concerned neighbor to not ask how her neighbors or their baby son are doing. She was however deeply concerned about possible crimes in the neighborhood.” Anna shrugged her shoulders. “So maybe she didn’t see the news story about Officer Lopez.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Oh, she totally saw it. She’s up to hey eyeballs in this shit.” Monica knew in her gut Ms. Avery Harper was dealing drugs in Angela’s neighborhood, and trying to set up Angela and Wesley to take the fall for it. Now she just had to prove it and find out why. 

Ash looked at Monica excitedly. “Ok...assuming you’re right Special Agent Reynolds, what’s next?” Monica grinned the two of them...to the point that Ash and Anna nervously looked at each other. Anna looked back at Monica nervously. “What?” Monica started walking down the hallway leading to the stairwell, with the two of them hurrying after her. She glanced over her shoulder at them. “Let the games begin.” She hurried downstairs to Sgt. Grey’s office. Sgt. Grey had just gotten off the phone, and looked at Monica as she, Ash, and Anna went into his office. Sgt. Grey grinned as he looked at Monica. “You’re up to something...I know that look.” Monica nodded as she glanced at Ash and Anna. “Indeed. We know who’s setting up Officer Lopez and her husband... and here’s my plan to catch them.” As Monica filled them all in on the plan, Ash and Anna glanced at each other. Well, well, well...this was certainly going to be interesting.


	6. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Anna Foster and her partner’s twin brother, Noah Reno, go undercover as a married couple who just moved into Angela’s neighborhood. People are reluctant to agree with the plan until they hear of Noah’s qualifications. And Angela gives an update to Lucy on Timothy’s condition.

Sgt. Grey was shaking his head as Monica was glaring at him. “It’s not going to work Agent Reynolds. Detective Reno was the one who interviewed Maria Sanchez.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m aware of this...” But Detective Reno interrupted Monica before she got any further. “It’s a good plan Agent Reynolds...I just can’t be the one to go undercover. Anna can, because she wasn’t actually in the room when I interviewed Ms. Sanchez. Anna watched the interview from the room next door, but, if I might make a suggestion...” Ash then waved to the man who was standing just outside Sgt. Grey’s office.

Ash’s twin brother, Noah, strolled in. “I’ll do it.” Anna rolled her eyes at him. “Get real.” Anna shook her head as she looked at her partner like he’d lost his mind. “This is a huge case, Ash. A huge case that’s not even ours by the way. I’m sure Agent Reynolds already has someone in mind.” Anna looked hopefully at Monica...and her hopes were quickly dashed as Monica shook her head. “Actually, Detective Foster, my plan was to use you and Detective Reno. I was hoping Ms. Sanchez would help us. My team is busy with other cases, and it would take days to get two more agents out here and up to speed on everything.” Anna’s look of disappointment was written all over her face, and it set Noah off. He glanced at Anna and his voice was harsh. “If you’re not up to the job, Detective Foster, I’m sure we can find someone else who is.” Anna turned her glare on Noah as Ash rolled his eyes. “If I’m not up to the job? I’m a detective, Mr. Reno; undercover work IS part of my job! You’re a lawyer...not exactly what we need right now.” The disdain practically dripped from Anna’s voice when she spoke to Noah. He was about to let her have it when Sgt. Grey decided he’d had enough of the bickering.

“Everyone shut it! We don’t have time for this crap.” He then glanced at Ash. “Detective Reno, please explain to me why your brother is a good choice for an undercover assignment.” Ash nodded in Noah’s direction. “Tell them, Noah. And by the way this little bit of trivia concerning my brother does not leave this office.” He gave everyone a stern look as Sgt. Grey nodded and quickly went to his office door; he shut and locked it. Then he turned around and looked at Noah. “Ok, Mr. Reno, fill us in.” Noah carelessly shrugged his shoulders. “I was in the CIA for a bit. I was a field agent...I did nothing but undercover work while I was in.” Sgt. Grey crossed his arms, nodding in approval. “For how long?” Noah didn’t bat an eye as he answered Sgt. Grey. “Long enough.” Anna rolled her eyes at him. “So why did you get out and become a lawyer?” Noah glanced at her, but he couldn’t tell if she was asking because she was genuinely interested or just trying to push his buttons, so he went with the latter and glared at her. “It’s a personal matter that has no bearing on this investigation Detective Foster.” Ash glared at his twin brother. “Save the mind games for the courtroom, bro.” Ash sighed as he glanced around at the curious faces. “Noah came home for the same reason I did. There are four of us; me, Noah, another brother, Mike, who’s with LAFD, and our baby brother, Landon. Landon was injured on his last deployment...he was in the Army. He was shot by a sniper. It didn’t kill him, but it did leave him badly and permanently disabled. He needs 24 hour, round the clock care. Me, Noah, and Mike came home to help our parents take care of Landon.” Anna gave her partner’s hand a quick squeeze. She then quickly glanced at Noah, but looked away just as quickly when she caught him staring at her.

Sgt. Grey looked at Ash sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear about your brother, and it’s admirable that the rest of you stepped up to help.” Ash nodded his thanks as Sgt. Grey cleared his throat. “Ok...it’s good enough for me using Mr. Reno for this assignment., though it’s honestly not my call.” He looked at Monica with his eyebrows raised; she nodded in return. “Works for me. Luckily for us there’s a house for sale next door to Officer Lopez. Mr. Reno, Detective Foster, your cover is that of a married couple who’s expecting their first child, and you just moved into the neighborhood. Get close to the neighbors as quickly as possible...especially Ms. Avery Harper. I don’t know how she’s connected to all of this, but I know she is. When we finally have enough to make arrests, I want Officers Bradford, Nolan, and West and Detective Harper in on that. I also want Officers Wells and Chen on protection detail, for now. As of yet, we don’t know if Officer Lopez and her family were targeted, or if this was random in some way. Until we figure that out, I want them guarded.” 

As everyone nodded, Sgt. Grey texted everyone Monica had asked for, and told them all to meet in his office. A short time later, everyone was crowded into his office. He filled them in on what was happening and handed out their assignments. 

Lucy cleared her throat. “I’m not sure how long they’ll be there, but what happens when Timothy is released from the hospital? If Angela and Wesley and the baby go back home, won’t it look suspicious if Tim and I are suddenly hanging around all the time?” Sgt. Grey glanced at Monica, as Monica nodded. “So, all the court records pertaining to this have been sealed, and we’re keeping the media in the dark. They don’t know that Angela and Wesley have had the charges dropped against them or that they regained custody of Timothy. We’ll stash them in a hotel until this is over.” Sgt. Grey glanced around the room. “Everyone understand their assignments?” Sgt. Grey glanced around the room. “Good. Let’s get to it....Detective Foster, Mr. Reno, a word.” Everyone else left as Sgt. Grey glared at the two of them. “I don’t know what the problem is here, and I really don’t care. Whatever it is, work it out. One of my best officer’s and her family are depending on you two, so don’t screw this up, or you’ll be dealing with me...and then you’ll have to deal with my girlfriend over there and take it from me, you don’t want to suffer her wrath; it’s traumatizing. Now get out of here. Good luck.” Anna nodded sharply. “Yes sir.” She turned on her heel and quickly left Sgt. Grey’s office. Ash quickly followed her as Noah was conferring with Sgt. Grey and Monica. Ash glanced at Anna as they headed back to their office. “Give him a chance, Anna. Noah’s a good guy and he’s good at...well, basically everything.” Anna just sighed as they kept walking. 

Anna glanced at Ash as she was going through her files. “I’m sorry, Ash. I wish you were going to be in on this. It’s not right.” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “No big deal...we’ve got other cases to work. Besides, you and my brother seem to not like each other, at all. Understandable, since I’m the smarter one, and better looking too. Still, I don’t want to be around either of you for the next few days.” Anna scowled at him. “Thanks a lot.” Anna jumped and turned around at the sound of Noah’s voice. He had spoken at the same time she had. 

Ash grinned at his twin brother. “I’m just being honest, bro.” Noah rolled his eyes as he looked at Anna. “Look...I was thinking we should take a wild stab at getting to know each other since we have to pretend we’re married. Also, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.” Anna glanced up at him before continuing to thumb through her files. “What do you want to know?” Noah shrugged in frustration. “Hell, I don’t know. Umm...how long have we been married?” Anna considered it, and sighed. “A fairly long time...like ten years, at least. That way people won’t expect us to be lovey dovey or talk much to each other.” She stood up and tossed some files on Ash’s desk. “Have fun. I’ll be right back.” She hurried out of the office, as Noah rolled his eyes in frustration. “What IS her problem?” He glanced at Ash, curious. “What’s her story?” Ash sighed...he wasn’t going to betray his partner, not even to his own brother. “It’s not my story to tell, Noah, and besides, I’m not even sure I know all of it. But listen...” Ash quickly glanced towards the door to make sure Anna wasn’t within earshot. “She’s a great detective. She’s a little rough around the edges, but she’s good at her job; I would have played this case almost exactly as she has so far. She’s got great instincts, and she paid a high price to get them. Honestly, besides you, she’s the one I want watching my back.” Noah nodded at that, slightly relieved. “She’s not afraid to throw down, huh?” Ash chuckled at that. “She usually beats me to it. Anyway, since I can’t be there to watch her back, you make damn sure you do.” Noah sighed and nodded. “I googled her when I first took the case...I know what happened to her because of her first partner. What a shitbag.” Ash frowned and nodded, as Anna came back into the room. She looked between them, questioningly. “What?” Both of them shrugged their shoulders as Anna rolled her eyes. “Ok, let’s get this show on the road.” Noah smiled at her, and offered her his arm. “Ready to go, Mrs. Reno?” Anna rolled her eyes as she left the office. Noah looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. Ash shook his head and grinned as his brother hurried to catch up with Anna.

Angela was gently rocking Timothy in her arms as he slept. Lucy and Grayson had just gotten to the hospital and Grayson was filling Wesley in on what was happening. Wesley rubbed his aching temples. “God...what a mess.” Grayson nodded as Lucy was filling Angela in. Angela was still in disbelief. “How can this shit be going doin my own neighborhood and I’m totally clueless about it?” Lucy grasped her hand. “Let’s not worry about that right now. What have the doctors said about Timothy?” Angela sighed as she gazed at her son, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. “He’s going to be fine. They were able to flush all the coke out of him before it did any damage. They’ll probably discharge us tomorrow.” Lucy smiled and gripped her hand. “Oh, Ang, that’s such great news!” Angela smiled at her as they both looked at Timothy who had slowly opened his eyes.


	7. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy is released from the hospital, and Angela and Wesley are pleasantly surprised at the magic Noah worked for their accommodations until the case is solved. Noah and Anna have their first encounter with Avery. Anna tried to quietly celebrate her and her twin sister’s birthday.

Wesley and Angela glanced around the hotel penthouse. Wesley lightly bounced a cooing Timothy in his arms as Angela frowned. “There’s no way in hell the department is paying for this.” Lucy laughed as Grayson brought in the last of the bags. “Actually they are. Your attorney can be very persuasive. I’m thinking of hiring him for...anything.” Wesley laughed as Angela took the baby from him. “Sounds like Noah. Don’t get me wrong, I miss being at home. But if we can’t be there...well, this isn’t half bad.” Noah had worked his magic and had convinced the LAPD they owed it to one of their best officers to make up for dragging her name and reputation through the mud; that had resulted in Angela and Wesley getting a fabulous hotel penthouse in downtown Los Angeles until the case was resolved.

As Angela and Wesley were settling into their new digs, Noah and Anna were settling into theirs. Anna glanced around the house. “This is exactly the kind of house I’m looking for...too bad.” She wistfully looked out the kitchen window into the backyard at the blooming hydrangeas. Noah took the plate from Anna that she had just washed and dried it with a dish towel. “Oh yeah?” He glanced around the house, and considered. “It’s not bad I guess...needs some work though.” Anna nodded as she handed him another dish. “That’s the best part.” She started telling him everything she’d do to the house, but stopped when she saw his frown. “What?” Noah shrugged as he was drying the dish. “You know about houses? Where did that come from? According to Ash, you live and breathe the job.” Noah was looking at her and saw the light that had been in her eyes when she was talking about the house, slowly die. He mentally kicked himself, but he had no idea what he had said to upset her. “Anna...what did I say? Are you upset because Ash and I were talking about you? It wasn’t anything bad...I promise.” He smiled at her but Anna just shook her head as she drained the kitchen sink. “C’mon. There’s still enough light outside for a walk. Time to introduce ourselves to the neighborhood.” Anna stalked out of the kitchen and Noah wondered what mystery was wrapped so tightly and so deeply inside Detective Anna Foster that it seemed to control every aspect of her life. He was damn well going to find out.

Anna and Noah stepped out of the house and Noah reached for her hand. He held it firmly in his grasp as she tried to jerk away. He leaned down and pretended to kiss her cheek. “We’re married, rememberer? Try and act like you don’t hate me.” Noah then jerked her a little harder than he needed to as they walked down the path to the sidewalk. They took a long walk, but didn’t encounter anyone or see anything unusual. They finally turned back and headed to the house. 

Once inside Anna kicked off her shoes. She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Noah studied her, and wondered what her story was. He went into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of Chardonnay. He brought the glasses back into the living room. Anna opened her eyes and frowned at him. “What’s that?” Noah sighed as he handed her the glass, which she didn’t take. “It’s a buttery Chardonnay, and a peace offering.” Anna stared at the wine as Noah rolled his eyes. “Anna, just take the damn wine.” She frowned as she snatched the glass out of his hand. She sipped it and was surprised to discover it was her favorite. “How did you know?” Noah sat down next to her and took a sip. “Wasn’t that hard...you work with my brother.” Anna softly laughed as she took another sip before she set her glass on the coffee table. 

Noah frowned as he looked at her. “Ok, I give up. Please tell me what I did that has you so ticked off at me. I can’t apologize if I don’t know what I did.” Anna closed her eyes as she leaned back against the couch. “I’m sorry Noah, really. You didn’t do anything. It’s this fucking case.” That wasn’t entirely true, but it was mostly true. 

“I had to go after Officer Lopez and Mr. Evers. It’s not that I wanted to...I had to. And unlike half of Mid Wilshire, I didn’t know them on a personal level.” Noah nodded as he looked at her. “I get that, but Anna...” Anna glared at him. “Do you really? Because no one else seems to. My job is to protect that baby, even from his own parents if necessary.” Anna got a horrified look on her face just then, because she had let just enough slip for a huge piece of the puzzle to slip into place for Noah...and she saw on his face that he had figured at least part of her out. He softened his expression. “Who didn’t protect you, Anna?” Anna tried to stand up, but Noah grabbed her arm. He felt her trembling and sighed as she reached for her wine. She guzzled the glass. “What did Ash tell you?” Noah shook his head at her. “He didn’t tell me anything...even though I asked.” Anna softly smiled at him, but nodded her head. “No...Ash wouldn’t do that. Look...I can handle this case, and I’m a damn good shot. You don’t have to worry about that.” Noah rolled his eyes before looking back at her. “That’s not why I asked.” The panic came swiftly and abruptly into her eyes, and Anna fled into the bedroom she was using and slammed the door. 

Monica was sitting in an unmarked vehicle several houses down from Angela’s house. She was by herself and sighed as she looked through the binoculars. She looked around but didn’t see anything. She knew if she stayed out here too long, she’d raise suspicions from the nosy neighbors. She drove away, frustrated. 

Grayson was bouncing Timothy on his knee as Wesley, Angela, and Lucy ate. Angela sighed in frustration. “This case feels like it’s going nowhere!” Wesley rolled his eyes at her. “Babe, they just started investigating. Give them a chance to do their jobs. Noah’s good at undercover work and Detective Foster...well, we all know she’s a go getter.” Wesley frowned as Lucy squeezed his hand. “She was just doing her job, Wes.” Wesley frowned and nodded as he ate. “I know...I’m not done being mad at the situation, but I’m not mad at her anymore.” 

Anna slipped out of the house. Darkness had fallen. Since she and Noah hadn’t seen anything earlier, she’d decided maybe there was more to see after dark. She was about to reach the sidewalk when she felt a hand slide into hers. Anna barely stifled her scream as she turned her head. She craned her neck back to look into Noah’s eyes; he towered over her. “You scared the shit out of me! I never even heard you.” Noah smiled smugly at her. “It’s a gift. Where are we going?” Anna shrugged her shoulders as they continued walking. “I wondered what’s to see around this neighborhood at night.” Noah nodded in agreement. “Great idea.” Noah and Anna started walking down the street, hand in hand, casually looking around. “If you weren’t asking about my abilities to do this job, then why were you asking Ash about me?” The question tumbled out of Anna before she could help herself, and Anna sorely wished she could take it back. Noah didn’t look at her, but Anna could see the smile he was trying to hide. “Why do you think?” Before Anna could answer him, Noah stopped walking, which jerked Anna to a halt. Anna frowned, and had to tip her head back to look at his face. Noah stared at her. “Are you and my brother involved?” Anna shook her head. “We’re just friends.” Noah looked relieved as he continued staring at her. “Good to know.” He didn’t even blink as he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Tall, white female, on your right, 2 o’clock. She’s jogging.” Anna smiled at him, and Noah took that to mean she heard him. He smiled at her and cradled her face in his hands. They pretended to be lost in each other as Ms. Avery Harper jogged up. Anna took the lead, and pretended to be embarrassed. Noah followed her lead. “Sorry honey...looks like we’re not the only ones enjoying the night.” Avery smiled at them as she came to a stop. “Hi there! Are you two new to the neighborhood? I’ve not seen you around before. I’m Avery Harper. My husband and I live two houses down on the left.” Anna smiled and nodded; Noah introduced them. “I’m Nathan Reeves and this is my wife, Allison.” Anna smiled and shook Avery’s hand. “Call me Allie. We just moved in...third house on the right. We were out for an evening walk...my doctor said exercise is excellent for a healthy baby and easy pregnancy.” Avery smiled at her. “Well welcome to the neighborhood and congrats! When are you due?” Anna smiled as she looked at Noah and then back at Avery. “Early June. It’s our first, so we’re pretty nervous.” Avery sipped some water from her water bottle. “Are you on Facebook? There’s a neighborhood Facebook page but it’s mostly just us moms that use it. I’m the group admin, so I’ll shoot you a friend request and send you a request for the group?” Anna nodded excitedly. “Oh that would be great!” Avery smiled and nodded. “Great! Well, I need to get home, and help my husband out our two littles to bed. It was great meeting you two! Stop by sometime soon!” Anna nodded as Avery jogged off. Anna watched her discreetly, and Avery did indeed live two houses on the left. Noah looked at her. “What now?” Anna glanced at him, and her breath caught as she realized how insanely attractive Noah looked bathed in moonlight. She shook herself. “Let’s head back.” She firmly grabbed his hand and they walked back to the house in silence.

Later that night, Anna sat on the tiny back porch of the house, shivering in a tank top and shorts on this unusually chilly night in L.A. Anna had two mini bottles of tequila. She opened one, and held it up to the night sky. “Happy birthday sissy...I miss you so much, Ava.” Anna was just about to knock back her tequila when she heard Noah’s voice. “Who’s Ava?” Anna’s eyes closed as her heart plummeted to her stomach.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah confronts Anna about her past, and her deadly secrets are finally revealed. Anna is terrified of what Noah will do now that he knows the truth about her.

Anna grabbed her tequila and marched inside, with Noah on her heels. “Anna, wait.” Anna rolled her eyes as she stalked into the kitchen. Noah grabbed her arm and whirled her around. “Damnit Anna...what’s wrong?” Anna glared at him as she knocked back one of the tiny bottles of tequila. “Nothing. Just leave me alone. I need to get some sleep.” Noah scowled at her. “And I need you focused on this case.” It was then that Anna noticed that Noah had her cell phone...she snatched it out of his hand. “What the hell are you doing with my phone?” Noah struggled for patience. “I was almost asleep and I heard your phone ringing. I got up to check on you because it kept ringing. It was Ash, so I thought it might be important.” Noah looked at Anna intently, waiting for an explanation, but she didn’t offer one. She glumly looked at Noah as she took the phone from him. “Thanks.” 

She started to turn around, but Noah stopped her. He’d never seen someone who looked so lost or so sad in his life...except himself. He sighed as he gripped her wrist. “Anna...what the hell is going on? If you’re in some kind of trouble, I can help you. Just talk to me...please.” Anna shook her head, and the words were out of Noah before he could help himself. “You told Ash. Why can’t you tell me?” Anna frowned at him. “Ash is my partner and my best friend; he’s my only friend. And even he doesn’t know everything.” Anna wanted so badly to run away and hide, but she couldn’t tear herself away from Noah. Noah frowned at her. “What doesn’t he know? What are you hiding?” Anna glared at him then. “Nothing! Even if I wanted to tell you, which I don’t, I can’t!” Anna looked at him desperately now, and Noah reached out for her. “Why? What’s the big deal?” Anna roughly shoved him away. “Because it will cost me everything!” Anna ran to her room but Noah wasn’t giving up. He followed her and found her crumpled on the bed. She looked like a tiny, scared child to him.

Noah sighed as he looked at Anna. He knew something was seriously wrong, and he couldn’t say why exactly, but he was desperate to help her. He sat down on the bed and gathered a trembling, sobbing Anna into his arms. “Let me help you Anna, please. Is it something to do with the case?” Anna shoved away from him and stood up; much to her aggravation, even standing up Noah was a hair taller than her, and he was still sitting on the bed. She wiped her eyes and shook her head. “No, it’s not the fucking case.” Noah nodded as he crossed his arms and studied her critically. “Who’s Ava?” Anna looked at him...and gave up. She was so tired of fighting the world to keep her deadly secret. Noah barely heard her as her voice trembled. “She’s my sister...my twin sister. Today was our birthday.” Noah didn’t miss Anna’s past tense reference to their birthday. He reached for her hands and pulled her to him. “What happened to her?” Anna looked pleadingly at him. “Please don’t Noah...please don’t push me.” Noah squeezed her hands reassuringly, and kept his voice soft and soothing. “What happened to her, Anna?” Anna glared at him. She jerked her hands out of his and grabbed her phone. She googled her sister’s full name and threw the phone at Noah. “There. Happy fucking reading, asshole.” With that, Anna stormed out of the bedroom.

Noah’s stomach dropped as he read all of the news articles. Ava Woodley, Anna’s twin, was raped and murdered...by their own father, on Anna and Ava’s sixteenth birthday. Due to technicalities, their father was only convicted of manslaughter, and given five years in prison...but got out early for good behavior. But there was much more to the story than what was in the articles. 

Noah sighed as he stood up. He went to go find Anna. It didn’t take him long; he found her on the couch, looking destroyed. He sat on the coffee table in front of her. Anna furiously wiped her tears as Noah took her hands in his. “I’m so sorry, Anna. Christ...I can’t even imagine.” Anna wouldn’t look at him, and Noah pulled her towards him, and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. “That’s why this case is so important to you, isn’t it? That’s why Kelsey’s case was so important to you...” Anna simply nodded. “I won’t let any kid be victimized, ever. Not by anybody. Not on my watch.” Noah nodded in understanding. He leaned closer to her and whispered. “Tell me the rest, Anna. Tell me what’s not in those articles, what Ash doesn’t know...tell me what’s eating you up inside and causing you to be so lost.” Anna shook her head. “I can’t Noah...please.” But Noah refused to let it go. “Yes, you can.” Anna stared at him. “Why does it matter so much to you, Noah?” Noah cradled her cheek in his palm. “Because you aren’t the only one who’s lost.” Anna whimpered and the dam inside her broke. Fuck it. The rest of the story flooded out of her, like a river that had breached a dam. “When dad got out, he came back home. About a month later he came after me one night in my bedroom...and my older brother...he, umm...he took care of it.” Anna closed her eyes in shame as she finished the rest. If she didn’t get it out now, she never would. “Mom was working the night shift...she was a nurse. My brothers and I cleaned up the blood, and by the time mom got home from work, everything looked normal...like nothing had happened.” Noah sighed as he squeezed her hands again. “What happened to your father?” Anna let out a small cry. “I honestly don’t know. After my older brother rescued me and after dad was dead, I was cleaning the blood up. They told me to take a warm shower when I got done...that it would make me feel better. When I got out of the shower, they were gone, and so was dad. They won’t tell me what happened after they took him out of the house. When mom got home from work, they told her he’d gone hunting. Dad used to beat mom, a lot, so, she was happy that he never came back.” 

Anna sighed as she looked at Noah. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Noah frowned at her. “What do you mean?” Anna rolled her eyes. “I’ll probably be out of a job by morning.” Noah glanced at his watch. “Well, it’s technically morning. Pretty sure you still have a job.” Anna sighed as she stared at him. “Are you going to be something else I have to survive, Noah? Because honestly, I’m not up to it.” To answer her question, Noah cradled her face in her hands, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her mouth. He eased back and looked at her. Anna’s gaze dropped to his mouth as she bit her bottom lip. Taking that as permission, Noah took her mouth again, and this time he plundered, and sipped, as his tongue wrapped around hers and they both moaned. 

Noah eased back, as Anna gazed at him with troubled eyes. “Please let me get through this case, Noah. Let me finish this before you do...anything.” Noah frowned at her. “Anna, are you under the impression I’m going to do something to you after what you just told me? You think I’m looking to throw you under the bus in some way?” Anna shrugged as Noah rolled his eyes, impatiently. “Anna...we all have secrets. The difference between you and me is I can’t tell you, or anyone, my secrets, because they’re a matter of national security. But do you really think I’m coming after you, professionally? You and your brothers did what you had to do, because the adults in your lives catastrophically failed you. Now there’s one less pedophile/rapist in the world. Now, I don’t condone vigilanteism, but like I said, you did what you had to do because no adults helped or intervened.” 

Anna looked at Noah, still distressed. He sighed as he pulled her close. His voice was whisper soft. “I promise you, your secret is safe with me. It’s in the vault, along with all of mine, and it will go to my grave with me. I’m not coming after you...at least not professionally.” Anna nodded and sobbed as Noah kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Now he knew what made Detective Anna Foster tick...and why she seemed to be on a one woman mission to save kids, of all ages; because she was still trying to save herself and her twin sister from those terrible nights so many years ago.


	9. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets close to Avery. Anna grows closer to Noah. Angela and Wesley are getting restless. And a new complication arises in the case.

Three days had passed since Anna and Noah had gone undercover. Anna was taking a jog around the neighborhood with her new BFF, Avery Harper. Anna sighed and Avery glanced at her. “What’s wrong?” Anna sighed. “I think hubs and I have bitten off more than we can chew with the house. Between the house and the baby, I’m just not sure how we’re going to afford it all.” Avery side eyed her new BFF. Avery had had her husband run background checks on both ‘Allie’ and ‘Nathan’ and he’d found nothing suspicious on either of them; Avery’s husband was one of the lawyers that worked for the Morano crime family...thankfully, Noah’s career as a lawyer was still so new, Avery’s husband hadn’t heard of him.

Avery thought ‘Allie’ and ‘Nathan’ would be excellent business partners and decided to bring them in to her growing operation. “You and Nathan should come over for dinner tonight...my hubs and I might be able to help you with your finances.” Anna glanced at her and smiled. “That would be great! What time?” Avery quickly thought about it. “Let’s say 7:00pm? That will give me time to get the kids fed and bathed.” Anna smiled and nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

While Anna was making plans with Avery, Noah was at his parent’s house. He was helping his brother, Landon, eat breakfast. Ash sat on the other side of Landon’s wheelchair as Noah helped Landon eat. “Anna doing ok? I tried to call her last night, but she didn’t pick up.” Noah rolled his eyes. “Your partner’s just fine Ash. I haven’t done anything to her.” Ash smiled at Landon. “You’re sure hungry this morning bro. That’s great! But let’s drink some juice now, ok?” Landon blinked his eyes twice, but Noah shook his head. “Nice try little bro, but we’re not softies like Mike is. Use your words.” Landon struggled, but finally got the words out. “Yyyy...yeeeee...yyyes, juuuiicce, please.” Ash smiled encouragingly at Landon and brought a cup of juice with a straw in it to Landon’s lips. “There ya go bro.” Ash glanced at Noah, who fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Noah nodded and smiled as Ash looked at him. “What’s up?” Noah forked another small bite of soft scrambled eggs and helped Landon bring the food to his mouth and eat it. “Seems Anna scored a dinner tonight with our prime suspect.” Ash grinned at him. “Already? I told you, she’s good.” Noah just nodded, but he already knew Anna was a good detective...and she was an even better kisser. He quickly glanced at Ash, and shoved Anna out of his mind, as he and Ash helped Landon eat his breakfast. Ash laughed at Noah. “I knew it. She’s perfect for you.” Noah rolled his eyes. “We’re working a case together; we haven’t done anything.” Ash just grinned as he watched Landon slowly chew his food. “Yet.” Noah glared at him as Ash returned the glare with a shit eating grin.

Angela was playing on the floor with a squalling Timothy in the hotel penthouse. Grayson frowned at them. “Is he ok? He’s not sick again is he?” Angela rolled her eyes. “No, he’s not sick, he’s a drama queen like his daddy.” Grayson laughed as Wesley rolled his eyes, and looked at Grayson. “Tummy time is great for babies...and Timothy’s least favorite thing to do. But it helps him build up his arm and core and back muscles, which he’s going to need pretty soon when he starts crawling in a few more months.” Angela helped Timothy roll over onto his back. Timothy went from squalling to giggling and squealing. Grayson laughed as Lucy came into the room. Angela glanced at her. “Any progress on the case?” Lucy looked at her. “Not yet. But there might be after tonight.” Lucy didn’t give Angela all the details, including the name of the prime suspect, but she did give her just enough to keep Angela from asking too many questions. 

Later that afternoon, Anna was dozing on the couch. She had just sent a text to Ash reassuring him she was fine, and that Noah was ok too. She told Ash they were getting along ‘well enough.’ She didn’t tell him that she had spilled her deepest, darkest secrets to Noah; nor did she tell him about the hot, steamy kiss she and Noah had shared. Anna groggily sat up, and shook her head, furious with herself. She had no business having anything but a professional relationship with Noah; and the past damn well needed to be left in the past. 

She stalked into the kitchen and was soon in the process of making a huge mess in the kitchen when she heard the garage door open. She recognized Noah’s voice as he walked into the kitchen from the garage. He was talking on his cell phone. “I can’t right now. Because I’m in the middle of something. If that were possible, I would, sir. Shouldn’t be longer than another week, maybe two. Yes sir...I will sir. You have a good day too.” Noah disconnected the call. “Fucking dickhead.” Anna sent him a wry smile. “Thanks a lot.” Noah laughed at her. “Not you...that was, ummm...” Anna rolled her eyes. “Save it. You’re still in...does Ash know?” Noah’s eyes darkened as he watched the kitchen become more of a disaster. “Yes, he knows, but no one else does. How did you figure it out... and what the hell are you trying to do here?” Noah looked horrified as Anna sighed glumly at the disaster in the kitchen. “I figured it out because I’m a pretty good detective...and I told Avery I’d bring something to dinner tonight...it’s supposed to be pasta salad.” Noah rolled his eyes. “Go find something you actually know how to do...I’ll handle this.” Anna shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. She had emails and phone calls to return.

A couple of hours later, Anna was dressed for dinner, and was tidying up the kitchen while Noah showered. She found herself wishing the life she was pretending to have was the life she really had. She wished this was her house she shared with Noah, that they really were married, and she really was carrying his baby. But all of that was just a dream that would never come to fruition. 

Anna rested her palms on the edge of the sink and slightly bent her head forward. She would be glad when this case was over. She suddenly felt warm, strong hands cover hers, and felt a warm, hard body behind her. Noah inhaled deeply as he buried his face in the side of her neck. She felt his lips on her neck and she sighed deeply... and then slowly turned around. Noah took one look at her face and sighed and nodded. He slowly backed off as Anna gathered her courage. “Give me your phone, Noah.” Frowning uncertainly at her he nodded and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He handed it to her and crossed his arms, watching her. Anna quickly keyed in her cell phone number, email address, and home address. She handed the phone back to Noah. “When this case is over, if you still want me, you have all the info you need to find me.” Noah nodded as he pocketed his phone. He leaned down as Anna stood on her tiptoes, and they shared a long, tongue filled kiss. They finally broke apart and Noah sent Anna a smug smile as she wiped her mouth. Anna smiled back at him. “Let’s go have dinner with the neighbors, honey.”

Angela and Wesley were snuggled on the couch in living room area of the hotel penthouse. They were smirking at Grayson, as was Lucy. He frowned at all of them as he rubbed Timothy’s back up and down; Timothy was snuggled on his tummy on Grayson’s chest with his feet tucked underneath him and his butt in the air. Lucy shook her head and laughed. “You look pretty good with one of those, Gray.” Wesley nodded in agreement. “Definitely a natural.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Well, thanks, I guess. But in order to have one of these, I need a girlfriend...preferably a wife.” Angela smirked at him. “Well, Cheyenne will be the legal age of consent in a few moths.” Lucy and Wesley busted out laughing. “You’re a real riot, Lopez.” Everyone was laughing when they all heard a knock at the door. Grayson and Lucy frowned at each other, as Grayson put a finger to his lips to keep everyone quiet. He quickly gave Timothy to Angela, and Angela and Wesley fled with Timothy into the nearest bedroom and shut and locked the door. 

Grayson and Lucy quickly grabbed their weapons, as the knock came again. Lucy looked out the peephole and relaxed. “It’s Tim and Monica.” Grayson and Lucy holstered their weapons as they opened the door. Grayson went to let Angela and Wesley know it was ok to come out, as Tim shut and locked the door. Tim pulled Lucy in for a quick, hot kiss. “You and the big three ok?” Lucy smiled and nodded. “We’re fine.” Tim hugged her tightly before letting her go. 

Wesley saw Monica looking grim and frowned at her. “What’s up?” Monica rubbed her aching temples. “We’ve got a problem.” Monica glanced around at the anxious faces. She pulled out her cell phone and showed them a picture of two members of the El Chacone drug cartel. “These two uglies are part of the El Chacone drug cartel. Seems they’ve been assigned to track down their missing drugs.” Tim sighed as he rolled his shoulders. “If they find out who stole them before we do...” Angela nodded and finished the thought for him. “Then Wesley and I are dead. They won’t care enough to actually investigate. They find the drugs in our house, they’ll just assume we did it.” Tim grimly nodded as Angela anxiously kissed Timothy’s cheek. Wesley swore. Grayson deeply sighed as he looked at Monica. “So, what’s the plan now?” Monica shrugged. “We’ve just officially run out of time. It’s up to Detective Foster and your attorney now. They’re having dinner with the prime suspect and her husband tonight. They’re going to have to crack this case wide open...tonight. And I’ve got to run because I’m doing surveillance for them. Hang in there...hopefully this will all be over soon.” Tim gave Lucy a quick, hot kiss as he and Monica hurried off.


	10. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case comes to a head as Anna makes an arrest. But is the case really over? Something is still bugging Anna about this case, and when she realizes what they all missed she races to save Angela, Wesley, and Timothy.

Anna glanced at her phone as she and Noah were about to walk out the door. “Fuck.” Noah raised an eyebrow at her. Anna rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t mean right now.” Noah sighed and pouted. “Damn.” She shoved her phone at Noah. “Hang on one sec. Be right back.” Anna dashed off into the bedroom. Noah frowned at her. “We’re going to be late ...honey!” Noah smiled as he heard Anna’s grumpy voice coming back to him. “Keep your pants on! I’m almost ready.” A short time later, Anna emerged from the bedroom. Noah slowly looked her up and down. To a normal person, Anna looked exactly the same. But to Noah’s highly trained eyes, he knew she was now wearing a wire, a weapon, and a camera. 

Anna blushed down to her toes as Noah caressed every inch of her with his eyes, but she pulled herself together. “Are you armed?” Noah rolled his eyes. “That’s a silly question.” Anna smirked as she spoke into the wire. “Testing, 1,2.” Monica’s voice came through the tiny earbud Anna was wearing. “Got you loud and proud Detective Foster. Good luck.” Noah and Anna headed out the front door with their pasta salad and a bottle of wine, ever the happy couple.

It took them less than two hours to mingle with Avery and her husband, convince them why yes, they’d love to go in with the Harpers on their white collar drug deals, and for Avery and her husband to show them the drug stash hidden in Angela and Wesley’s house. Anna heard Monica’s voice through her earbud. “That’s it. We got ‘em.” Anna gave a subtle nod to Noah, who smiled at her. Anna whipped her gun out. “LAPD! You’re under arrest...get your hands up and spread your legs!” 

Lucy smiled as she gave Angela and Wesley the thumbs up sign. She disconnected the call, and gave the good news to everyone. “Detective Foster just made an arrest. They arrested your neighbors, Avery and Chris Harper. They actually took Anna and Noah to your house and showed them where they hid the drugs.” Wesley shook his head and rolled his eyes as Angela fumed. “I never liked that stuck up bitch. She was as fake as a 3 dollar bill.” Lucy and Grayson hid their smiles as Angela and Wesley hugged. Lucy was making funny faces at Timothy and making him laugh. “And there’s more good news. Since your house still needs to be processed and the drugs secured, you guys get to stay here a couple more days, on the LAPD’s tab.” Wesley and Angela grinned at each other. Grayson smiled at them. “I’d say this calls for a room service celebration! Let’s pig out.” Lucy, Wesley, and Angela agreed.

Several hours later, Anna was back in her office, frowning. Noah had all but disappeared, but that wasn’t what was bothering her right now...at least not all of it. Ash was seated at his desk, and glanced at Anna. “What’s wrong? I figured you’d be feeling pretty good right now. Solved a big case and got yourself a boyfriend.” Ash leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head, smiling hugely at a very frowning Anna. “What did Noah tell you?” Ash kept grinning. “Enough.” Anna rolled her eyes, as Ash laughed at her. “I couldn’t be happier about it. Go home, Anna, get some rest. You did good work.” Anna sighed and nodded and waved to Ash on the way out...but something was still bugging her about this case. 

Three days later, Angela, Wesley and Timothy were back home. They were happy to be home, although they agreed to start house hunting now instead of after the baby was born. Moving while pregnant was not something Angela was looking forward to, but neither she nor Wesley could stay here anymore. Wesley was out for a run and Angela hoped he’d be back soon...she was hungry and wanted to go out for pizza. Angela tiptoed to the nursery as she frowned...Timothy was sleeping way past his usual nap time. Angela opened the door and froze. There stood Maria Sanchez, and she was holding a gun to Timothy’s head. Maria started sobbing. “I’m so sorry Angela. It was never supposed to be this way. Just give me the rest of the drugs, and I won’t hurt Timothy.” Angela held her hands up and felt helpless, because she had no idea what Maria was talking about. But she knew if she made one wrong move, Timothy was dead.

Anna sat in her office, alone, on her off day. She was frustrated, because she knew she was missing something about her most recent case...but she couldn’t seem to put her finger on it. Her cell phone signaled she had a text, but she ignored it. She was glancing at the pictures of the drugs in Angela and Wesley’s house. She gasped when she finally saw what she’d been missing. “Wait a minute...Oh My God. No! No! Shit!” Anna jerked open her desk drawer and grabbed her purse out of it. She ran out of her office and prayed she got to Angela and Wesley in time.

Anna was flooring it to Angela and Wesley’s house as she called Ash. “Yo...” that was all Ash got out before Anna interrupted him. “Ash! There’s another player! Get to Officer Lopez’s house right now! I’m headed there now.” Ash frowned into his phone. “What are you talking about Anna?” Anna swore as she weaved in and out of traffic. “We left the drugs in Lopez’s house to flush out who had set her up, right? The pictures we took that first night show twice as many kilos as what Avery showed me and Noah in person. She didn’t even notice some of the kilos were missing.” Ash swore into the phone. “Which means someone was already moving the drugs out of Officer Lopez’s house, and they’re probably headed back there to get the rest.” Ash was running to his car as Anna was breaking pretty much every traffic law that existed. “I’m almost there.” Ash pounded the steering wheel. “Anna, you wait for backup! You have no idea what you’re walking into. I’ll be there in fifteen. You wait for me, damnit Anna!” But Anna had already disconnected the call. She wasn’t going to let a good cop and that cop’s family die; not on her watch.

Wesley opened the front door, and wiped his sweaty face with his shirt as he stepped inside. He shut the door and headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a Powerade and guzzled it. “Hey babe, what are we doing for dinner tonight?” He was expecting to hear his wife and son, but he heard nothing. Suddenly he realized how quiet the house was, and it struck him as strange. “Babe?” Wesley walked into the living room as Angela slowly walked backwards down the hallway into the living room. “Babe...what...” Wesley’s voice died in his throat as he saw his neighbor, Maria Sanchez, holding a gun on his family.

Angela was struggling for calm. “Maria...I keep telling you, the drugs are gone. The FBI has them now. Why would you even hide them here?” Maria glared at Angela. “Because who’s going to look for that much coke in a cop’s house? But it wasn’t supposed to be this way. I didn’t know that stupid bitch Avery was trying to run her own drugs. She saw Marco hiding the drugs in your garage one night on one of her runs. I guess she decided she hit the jackpot when she found out. None of this matters anyway...just give me the drugs.” 

Wesley bided for time, because he saw Anna at the back door slowly, quietly opening it. “I’m confused. Who stole the drugs originally?” Maria rolled her eyes in frustration. “Marco, my boyfriend stole them. He’s trying to get out of the cartel and we were going to use the money to run away. Avery saw him hiding the drugs in your garage. She tried to get me into running drugs with her. She doesn’t know about Marco; she also doesn’t know shit about drug running. She had no idea Marco had already been moving the drugs out of your garage. But I swear to you Angela, I had no idea the formula I gave you was one of the drug containers. I didn’t realize it until it was too late.” Angela frowned at her. “What about the other babies? There were several of them that came into contact with that crap and wound up in the hospital.” Maria started crying again. “I got some of the drugged formula mixed up with some of my own. I donated several containers to some food banks. I didn’t realize I had mixed them up until it was too late!” 

Maria suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of her head and heard a click. Anna’s voice sounded a lot stronger than she currently felt; she was terrified Maria was going to shoot Timothy. “LAPD. Drop that gun, now, before I blow your brains out all over these pretty wooden floors.” Maria started to speak, and Anna barked at her. “Do it now!” Ash suddenly burst in the door, and trained his weapon on Maria. “Drop it Ms. Sanchez! You hurt that baby and I promise you, your life is over!” Maria sobbed as she lowered her gun. Angela rushed forward and snatched a now squalling Timothy out of Maria’s arms. “Shhh....shhhh... mommy’s got you baby. Mommy’s right here.” Angela bounced Timothy in her arms and soothed him as Anna roughly cuffed Maria’s hands behind her back. She marched Maria outside and was stunned to see everyone there...Sgt. Grey, Monica, Officer Bradford, Officer Chen, Officer Nolan, Officer West, Detective Harper, and Officer Wells were all there. She glanced at Ash, who shrugged his shoulders. “So I called for backup...since you were too busy to do so.” Anna smirked at him as she shoved Maria out of the house. Officer Nolan and Officer West stepped up. “We got her, Detective Foster. We’ll take her back to Mid Wilshire for you.” Anna shook her head. “It’s not my case, take her wherever Agent Reynolds wants.” Monica nodded at her. “Mid Wilshire is fine. We can interrogate her there.” Anna nodded as she headed for her car, but Sgt. Grey stepped in front of her. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her. “Detective Foster...nice job. Very nice job on this case.” Anna gave a nervous nod. “Thank you, sir.” Anna awkwardly nodded goodbye as she glanced at her parter. Ash wiggled his eyebrows which Anna knew was Ash telling her she had done well. But the one person she didn’t see anywhere was the one person she wanted to see the most. Noah had disappeared the night she’d arrested Avery and Chris Harper, and she hadn’t seen or heard from him since. It made her heart hurt.


	11. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah returns as suddenly as he vanished and gives Anna lots of reasons...for lots of things. Wesley, Angela, and baby Timothy stop by the station to see Anna, and Anna reminds herself of the reasons she does this job.

Several hours later Anna trudged into her shitty apartment with two stone cold double cheeseburgers and a good bottle of Merlot. Anna figured cheap food was ok, but cheap wine was not. She toed off her shoes and shut and locked her door. She padded into her tiny kitchen and set the food and the wine on the counter. She poured a glass of Merlot while she heated her double cheeseburgers up in the microwave. 

She had to admit, as she sipped her Merlot, she felt pretty damn good. Timothy Evers was in his own crib tonight, safe and sound, with his parents who clearly loved and adored him and was going to be just fine. The other babies in this case were going to pull through as well. She had gotten in touch with family members for Avery’s kids, and Maria’s kids, so none of those kids were spending the night in foster care tonight. All of the stolen drugs were now in the possession of the FBI, and the two members of the El Chacone drug cartel who had been sent to find the drugs were also in the custody of the FBI. All in all, a resounding win for law enforcement.

Just as the microwave dinged, there was a knock at the door. Anna rolled her eyes. She was bone tired, and didn’t want to see anyone...well except one person. But he had stumbled out of her life as quickly as he’d stumbled into it. Anna figured she only had herself to blame; if she’d just kept her trap shut...but it was too late now. Anna took another sip of Merlot as the knock came again. She set her wine glass down and stalked to the door, unlocking it and jerking it open without bothering to check and see who it was first. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Noah standing there with a small suitcase. “Noah.”

Noah strolled in with his suitcase as Anna shut the door and locked it. He frowned at her as he stowed his suitcase in a corner. “You didn’t even check to see who it was first. What if...” He stopped and sniffed the air and suddenly his stomach let out a loud growl. He walked into the kitchen and saw her glass of Merlot. He grabbed it and sipped it as he opened the microwave and saw the double cheeseburgers. “Oh yes! I’m starving.” He pulled the plate out of the microwave and took a big bite of one of the double cheeseburgers as he began opening cabinets. Anna scowled at him. “Sure, feel free to help yourself.” She crossed her arms frowning at him as he wolfed down the double cheeseburger. Noah finally found the cabinet that contained a set of wine glasses. He got another one out and poured a fresh glass of Merlot for Anna. Then he went to Anna and lifted her into his arms and ravaged her mouth as he carried her back to the kitchen. He set her on the counter and went after her neck as he put the glass of wine in her hand and scooted the plate that held the other double cheeseburger closer to her.

Anna gasped as Noah feasted on her neck while he ran his hands possessively up and down her thighs. Anna sipped her wine before she set the glass on the counter. She finally found her voice, though it was breathless. “Noah...what are you doing here?” He kissed his way down her neck and across her collarbone. “You told me to find you if I still wanted you after the case is over. Well, the case is over. And I damn sure still want you...more than ever.” He started kissing his way down her chest as he reached down to unbutton her slacks. Anna stopped him. “The case is over...and you left.” Noah stopped kissing her and slowly looked at her as he jerked her forward. “Yeah, I did leave. I had to, because of that phone call I got. That’s going to happen sometimes, Anna. But I came back...to you.” Anna bit her bottom lip making Noah groan before he kissed her deeply. His voice was a raspy whisper as he eased back just enough to look into her eyes. “I’ll always come back to you, Anna.” They couldn’t get enough of each other as they both ravaged each other. Anna tore Noah’s shirt over his head before taking her own shirt off. Noah got back to getting Anna’s pants off and his mouth followed his hands. Anna spread her legs as Noah dived between them. He nipped her with his teeth before soothing her with his tongue. Anna held his face between her legs and ground herself against his mouth. She threw her head back and felt herself flood into Noah’s mouth as he continued to lick her and eat her. He moaned as he continued to lick her getting every drop, and took her up and over again, shoving his tongue deep inside her, making her gasp his name. “Oh God...Noah...please...” Noah and Anna both moaned as she ground herself against him while he swirled his tongue around inside her. Noah felt her start to slide off the counter, and stood up. He lifted her off the counter, kissing her deeply, moaning as her tongue wrapped around his as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her into her bedroom. 

The next day, Anna was on her third cup of coffee and had her head down on her desk. She and Noah had stayed up all night long, worshipping each other. He was snoring away in her bed when she left for work. She had only come into work long enough to file some reports and then she was taking the rest of the day off and spending it with Noah. Ash frowned at her. “You look like shit, Anna.” Anna knew she looked rough and she felt rough too...in lots of interesting places. Ash grinned at her. “Does Noah look as bad as you do?” Anna sat up and grinned at him as she sipped her coffee. “Worse.” Ash shook his head and laughed. “I’m really happy for you Anna...seriously. You deserve to be happy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much.” Anna smiled at him. “Thanks Ash.” 

Angela, Wesley, and Timothy knocked on the office door just then. “Detective Foster?” Anna turned at the sound of her name; she was surprised to see Officer Lopez, who was holding her cooing baby boy, and Mr. Evers, standing in the doorway, smiling at her. Anna quickly guzzled some coffee and stood up. “Officer Lopez, Mr. Evers, please come in. Is everything alright?” Angela and Wesley came in and slowly walked over to Anna. They were both surprised at how short Anna was...because she had seemed so much taller when she had taken down Maria. 

Angela smiled at her, as did Wesley. “We just wanted to come by and say thank you. Thank you for everything you did to protect us, especially this little guy right here...not to mention clearing our names and saving my career.” Anna nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome...but I was just doing my job. And I had help. But you’re most definitely welcome Mr. and Mrs. Evers.” Wesley laughed at her. “That makes us sound old...it’s just Wesley and Angela.” Anna laughed and nodded. “Ok.” 

Timothy turned on a megawatt smile for Anna and Angela laughed as she looked at Wesley. “Your son is a flirt.” Wesley nodded in agreement. “He definitely seems to be.” He looked at Anna then and smiled. “Would you like to hold him, Detective?” Anna excitedly nodded. “It’s just Anna, and yes, I’d love to.” Anna reached out to take Timothy, who reached for Anna with his chubby little arms. Anna laughed at him as he giggled at her. “Well hi there big guy. You sure seem to be feeling better. I’m so glad.” Anna bounced him as Timothy squealed.

“Now, that’s a nice picture.” Everyone turned at the sound of Noah’s voice. He had just snapped a picture with his phone of Anna holding Timothy. Wesley walked up to Noah and shook his hand. “Thanks for everything, Noah.” Noah smiled at him and nodded. “You’re welcome, but it was mostly my girlfriend over there.” Anna gasped as Wesley and Angela glanced at both of them. “Oh...we didn’t realize you two were seeing each other.” Noah smiled as he walked over to Anna and bent down to kiss her cheek. “We are...since last night.” 

Anna blushed as Timothy squealed at her, and Anna gently kissed his forehead as everyone smiled at the two of them. Some days the job really sucked, and Anna had a fleeting thought of little Kelsey, who now flew with the angels. But today, Anna would always remember as one of the really good days, and it would always serve as a reminder of why she did this job.

THE END


End file.
